United by Bow
by Star Ice
Summary: E se Soubi nunca houvesse sido um Sentouki em branco? E se ele não houvesse possuído Ritsu como seu professor? E se ao invés de Seimei, seu Sacrifice fosse Ritsuka desde o princípio? E se Ritsuka nunca houvesse perdido a memória? E se sua mãe não sofresse
1. Chapter 1

**UNITED BY BOW**

**Título: **United by Bow

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: **Loveless

**Casal Central: **Soubi e Ritsuka

**Sinopse: **E se Soubi nunca houvesse sido um Sentouki em branco? E se ele não houvesse possuído Ritsu como seu professor? E se ao invés de Seimei, seu Sacrifice fosse Ritsuka desde o princípio? E se Ritsuka nunca houvesse perdido a memória? E se sua mãe não sofresse de um transtorno mental? O laço pelo mesmo nome poderia ser ainda mais forte?

**Notas: **Loveless não me pertence. Os personagens terão suas personalidades originais alteradas. Essa fanfic contem senas de romance homoerótico, com conteúdo shotacon. Caso esse conteúdo lhe ofenda, por favor, saia dessa página.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Agatsuma Soubi soltou um suspiro verificado à hora mais uma vez. Faltavam ainda mais dez minutos antes da hora marcada. Nervoso, ergueu a mão em direção a sua cabeça, mexendo nas orelhinhas de gato que ainda possuía. Será que seu Sacrifice as tomaria como infantis? Entre aqueles que eram ligados por um mesmo nome, era sempre divida a opinião sobre as orelhas: alguns achavam mais do que correto perdê-las apenas com aquele com quem dividia o nome, outros pensavam que não havia muita importância sobre isso. Também havia aqueles que pensavam ser muito infantil permanecer com as orelhas depois da adolescência. Nagisa – aquela que o havia treinado para ser um Sentouki – havia apenas lhe dito que Loveless era um estudante do último ano do elementar.

Olhou mais uma vez o relógio preso em seu pulso. Oito minutos antes da hora marcada. Sua ansiedade iria matá-lo antes mesmo de conhecer seu Sacrifice.

~~{::FlashBack on::}~~

_- Rastro de Estrelas. Rasguem o céu – proclamou calmo, encarando sem qualquer rastro de piedade seu adversário._

_Segundos após suas palavras, o céu foi rasgado por feixes de luz que se assemelhavam a estrelas cadentes, jogando-se contra o Sentouki adversário de Soubi. A seguir houve um grito agudo do mesmo, enquanto seu corpo era coberto por restrições. Um momento de silêncio. O sistema de batalha se desfez, trazendo de volta os dois homens para o jardim da escola de combatentes. Soubi entreabriu os lábios, deixando o ar escapar lentamente por eles, enquanto seus olhos azuis observavam Hiroto – o outro Sentouki com quem havia lutado – erguer-se do chão com dificuldade. Aquela havia sido uma luta difícil._

_O som de palmas o interrompeu seus pensamentos. Não precisava erguer o olhar para saber quem estava batendo palmas. Nagisa tinha um sorriso de pura satisfação enquanto observava o desempenho de seu mais querido aluno, Soubi. Quando os pais de Soubi morreram, ela discutiu com Ritsu alegando que por ela seria uma tutora milhões de vezes melhor do que ele. Apenas depois de muita discussão e de ter jurado não transformar Soubi em um Zero, era que Ritsu permitiu que ela cuidasse do treinamento dele. Agora, depois de anos observando seu crescimento e talento, ela estava diante do trabalho final._

_Soubi estava pronto para receber seu Sacrifice. Pronto para receber Loveless. Ela não conseguia conter o sorriso ao imaginar a expressão Soubi faria ao saber que finalmente teria a permissão de se unir com Loveless, seu Sacrifice. Normalmente, os Sentoukis recebiam permissão de estarem ao lado de seus Sacrifices pouco tempo depois de iniciarem seu treinamento. No entanto, com Soubi havia sido diferente. Loveless não se encontrava na escola. Diferente de outros Sacrifices, Loveless havia ficado poucos meses na academia, para depois ir embora e ter uma vida 'normal'._

_- Sensei. – cumprimentou polidamente, enquanto se aproximava de Nagisa._

_- Fabuloso Soubi-kun. Você realmente se tornou o melhor Sentouki de todos – elogiou, antes de estender um envelope de papel pardo para o aluno. – É melhor você vir me visitar, ouviu bem?_

_Soubi olhou para o envelope sem acreditar. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios._

_- Certamente sensei._

~~{::FlashBack off::}~~

- Loveless no Sentouki? – indagou uma voz calma e até mesmo infantil, fazendo com que Soubi saísse de seus pensamentos.

O libriano ergueu os olhos um pouco assustado, deparando-se com olhos negros cinzentos. Parado a menos de um metro da mesa em que se encontrava sentado, estava um garoto que não deveria ter mais do que um metro e meio. Os cabelos eram negros lisos, em um corte repicado que ia até a linha do queixo. A pele era branca, quase como a neve, exceto pela as bochechas rosadas. As orelhas negras em pé, parecendo estarem de prontidão para qualquer coisa. Ele usava um shortinho branco curto, que não chegava à metade da coxa, um blusão de lã com as mangas compridas de listras horizontais vermelhas e pretas com a estampa de uma caveira branca. Botas de cano longo branco que iam até abaixo do joelho, deixando expostas meias ⅞ da mesma cor do blusão. A cauda negra longa e fina balançava sutilmente atrás do corpo menor.

Soubi só conseguiu olhar paralisado para o garoto tão delicado e belo a sua frente. Aquele era seu Sacrifice?

- Sim, sou eu – respondeu depois do que pareceram ser vários minutos, observando o menor.

- Sou Aoyagi Ritsuka, Loveless no Sacrifice. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, boku no Sentouki – apresentou-se com um sorriso que parecia misturar inocência e malicia.

~~{::UnitedByBow::}~~

Nagisa soltou um suspiro, enquanto seus dedos batiam de leve no vidro da porta retrato sobre sua mesa. Nele havia a foto dela com Soubi, pouco depois dos dois iniciarem o treinamento do mais novo como Sentouki. Ela nunca esteve tão envolvida com o treinamento de um aluno antes, mesmo com o profeto Zero no qual sempre se dedicou. Para ela, Soubi havia se tornado mais do que um simplesmente aluno e seu favorito. Ele havia, praticamente, se transformado em seu filho durante todos aqueles anos.

- Hm... Só espero que Soubi-kun fique bem. Loveless ka? Queria saber mais sobre ele... Espero que ele seja bom para o Soubi-kun – murmurou para si mesma, imaginando como seria um Sacrifice que não havia educado ou treinado dentro da escola.

O som de batidas na porta fez com que ela se sentasse corretamente.

- Entre.

- Desculpe incomodá-la, Nagisa-sensei – falou Kouya adentrando a sala da professora.

- Kouya? O que houve? – indagou surpresa por ver sua Zero ali.

- Apenas vim me despedir. Yamato e eu estamos voltando para a cidade.

- Ahh... Primeiro Soubi-kun, agora as minhas fofas Zeros-chan... Desse jeito vou me sentir sozinha demais – lamentou, olhando de relance para a foto de Soubi. – É isso que os pais querem dizer sobre os filhotes deixando o ninho...? Bem... Ainda tenho Youji-kun e Natsuo-kun para me fazer companhia.

Kouya não respondeu, nem mesmo sua expressão pareceu se modificar. Apesar de que, se alguém houvesse prestado mais atenção, teriam notado que a Zero de cabelos negros havia apertado fortemente os punhos, quase o bastante para rasgar sua própria carne.

~~{::UnitedByBow::}~~

Já fazia alguns minutos em que os dois estavam em silêncio. Agora, Ritsuka parecia aproveitar muito um parfait de chocolate, enquanto Soubi desfrutada apenas um chá com algumas bolachas. Volta e meia, Soubi olhava para seu Sacrifice, quase como se realmente não acreditasse que ele estava ali a sua frente. Havia imaginado como ele seria durante anos, enquanto se dedicava arduamente ao treinamento para ser um Sentouki. Agora, finalmente o estava conhecendo.

- Soubi, quantos anos você tem? – indagou Ritsuka lambendo de forma distraída a colher.

- Vinte. Você tem doze anos, não é mesmo Ritsuka? – voltou à pergunta com um sorriso.

Apenas alguns minutos depois que se conheceram, ambos já usando o primeiro nome um do outro. Isso era algo difícil de acontecer em um país como o Japão, no entanto, era algo mais do que normal entre duas pessoas que compartilhavam o mesmo nome.

- Vou fazer treze logo... – resmungou, parecendo não ter gostado de ter sua idade jovem revelada. – Mas... Mesmo com vinte anos, você ainda tem orelhas...

Soubi se remexeu de leve, tentando disfarçar a vergonha bebendo um pouco de seu chá. Será que estava decepcionando seu Sacrifice logo no começo?

- Eu escolhi perdê-las apenas com a pessoa com quem divido o nome – sua resposta era verdadeira, porém se arrependendo um pouco ao dizer aquilo. Havia dito claramente que tinha intenções de fazer sexo com uma criança. – "_Ele vai pensar que sou um pervertido..._"

Ritsuka corou. Ele não esperava uma resposta tão direta como aquela. Encheu a colher com o sorvete cremoso, colocando na boca. Era uma boa desculpa para não responder aquilo. Ergueu o olhar para o mais velho. Não podia acreditar que um homem tão bonito havia esperado e, provavelmente, recusado várias ofertas, apenas para que perdessem suas orelhas juntos. Isso era desconcertante, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que um calor gostoso aquecesse seu peito.

- O... O que você pretende fazer agora, que saiu da escola de Sentouki? – indagou apressado, tentando mudar o clima que havia envolvido os dois.

- Fui aceito na Universidade T. Vou cursar Arte Japonesa – sua voz havia soado mais empolgada do que o normal, indicando o quanto aquele fato o agradava.

- Hmm... Então você gosta de desenhar... – murmurou pensativo.

- Hai, eu adoro. E você, Ritsuka? Gosta de desenhar?

Foi quase possível ver uma nuvem negra circular ao redor da cabeça do moreno. Aquilo não deveria ter sido perguntado.

- Ritsuka...?

- Não sou bom em desenhar... – respondeu um pouco irritado, mordendo o biscoito de seu parfait. Desenho era uma das poucas coisas das quais não era bom.

- Eu posso ensiná-lo, se você quiser – sugeriu Soubi, vendo o menor erguer os olhos um pouco surpreso. – Para mim isso será um prazer, pois quero ser útil a Ritsuka. Protegê-lo em batalhas. Protegê-lo fora das batalhas. Fazê-lo feliz. É isso que eu sempre desejei.

Ritsuka parou de comer a bolacha, para olhar para o mais velho quase sem acreditar. Para qualquer pessoa normal, a linha que os ligava era invisível, porém Ritsuka conseguiu ver claramente a fina linha vermelha rodeando o corpo de Soubi, assim como ele tinha certeza de que o loiro era capaz de ver sua própria linha, unindo-os. Esse era o início do laço que possuíam.

* * *

_**O que acharam?**_

_**Eu tive essa ideia enquanto relia os capítulos do mangá Loveless. Fiquei imaginando várias coisas, mas a que mais me chamou a atenção para criar uma fanfic foi essa ideia xD**_

_**Resumidamente, eu pretendo fazer essa uma fic bem açucarada, quase que sem drama, mas vai haver alguns conflitos xD**_

_**Espero que todos estejam curiosos pela continuação.**_

_**Beijinhos e até mais õ/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**UNITED BY BOW**

**Título: **United by Bow

**Autora: **Star Ice

**Categoria: **Loveless

**Casal Central: **Soubi e Ritsuka

**Sinopse: **E se Soubi nunca houvesse sido um Sentouki em branco? E se ele não houvesse possuído Ritsu como seu professor? E se ao invés de Seimei, seu Sacrifice fosse Ritsuka desde o princípio? E se Ritsuka nunca houvesse perdido a memória? E se sua mãe não sofresse de um transtorno mental? O laço pelo mesmo nome poderia ser ainda mais forte?

**Notas: **Loveless não me pertence. Os personagens terão suas personalidades originais alteradas. Essa fanfic contem senas de romance homoerótico, com conteúdo shotacon. Caso esse conteúdo lhe ofenda, por favor, saia dessa página.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Seus olhos cinzentos observavam um ponto qualquer no teto do banheiro. Seu corpo estava imerso na água quente da banheira, que depois de tanto tempo estava um pouco mais fria. Ritsuka não conseguia parar de pensar nele... Naquele com quem compartilhava o nome: Agatsuma Soubi. Quando fora abordado no passado – quando tinha apenas seis anos – por Minami Ritsu, descobriu sobre a ligação única e especial que era formada pelo 'honto no namae'. Ritsu havia lhe perguntado se ele o possuía... Uma palavra escrita em algum lugar de seu corpo, algo que ninguém soubesse o significado, mas sempre esteve lá. Ritsuka sabia do que ele falava.

Loveless. Aquele nome sempre estava gravado em sua virilha esquerda, desde o seu nascimento. Era um segredo apenas seu e de sua família até então, o nome oculto por suas roupas. Naquele dia, Ritsu lhe contou que ele era 'Loveless no Sacrifice'. Que ele estava ligado à outra pessoa por aquele nome e, para que pudessem ficar juntos, Ritsuka deveria aprender a comandar. Foi quando, fingindo ir para uma escola interna de boa fama, Ritsuka se tornou aluno da escola para Sacrifices.

Foi um tempo curto. Apenas alguns meses, simplesmente porque, segundo Ritsu, ele tinha talento natural para ser um Sacrifice. Depois disse, Ritsuka voltou a frequentar sua antiga escola e a viver com sua família. Ele havia retornado, porém não havia o feito junto com seu Sentouki, porque este ainda não estava pronto para deixar a escola. Ele esperou desde aquele momento, agora, vários anos depois, Ritsuka finalmente o havia conhecido.

Loveless no Sentouki. Agatsuma Soubi.

*_Eu escolhi perdê-las apenas com a pessoa com quem divido o nome._*

O rosto de Ritsuka corou, no mesmo instante em que as palavras ditas por Soubi retornaram a sua mente. A vergonha que sentiu foi tanta, que afundou mais dentro da banheira, até ficar apenas os olhos acima da água. Ergueu as mãos e começou a tocar as próprias orelhinhas, enquanto aquela frase se repetia diversas vezes em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que Soubi não havia dito aquelas palavras com o intuito de envergonhá-lo, ou dizendo que ele o faria de imediato. Mesmo assim... O som de tais palavras o havia afetado de uma maneira que ele não conseguia deixar de se envergonhar.

Saiu da banheira, se enrolando em uma toalha e indo para o quarto. Não queria ficar ali pensando em coisas vergonhosas agora. Entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta e se virando para ir até o roupeiro pegar uma muda de roupa limpa. Porém, assim que se virou para ir ao roupeiro, deparou-se com Soubi parando na varanda de seu quarto, esperando-o.

- Soubi! O que você está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou assustado, correndo para a janela e abrindo-a rapidamente, para dar passagem ao loiro.

- Gomen Ritsuka, mas eu queria falar com você, então pensei em esperá-lo aqui – justificou-se entrando no quarto, sorrindo ao ver o garoto.

Ritsuka fechou a janela, se virando para encarar o Sentouki vendo que os olhos azuis estavam fixos em seu corpo. Corou ao perceber que estava apenas com a toalha de banho, com o corpo ainda molhado do banho recente.

- N-não me olhe desse jeito! – exclamou envergonhado, abraçando o próprio corpo e correndo para o roupeiro. Precisava de uma roupa!

Soubi sorriu ao ver a reação do menor. Definitivamente, Ritsuka era encantador. Não havia como pedir um Sacrifice melhor.

Mesmo com as palavras do moreno, Soubi não conseguiu deixar de olhá-lo. Viu-o pegar uma cueca dentro da gaveta e colocá-la sem retirar a toalha, para depois jogá-la no chão e começar a caçar um pijama. Seus olhos azuis traçaram cada centímetro no corpo de seu Sacrifice. A pele clara, que parecia chamar por seu toque, a cauda negra longa que balançava de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

Soubi só conseguiu sair de seu transe quando Ritsuka vestiu a camisa do pijama, impedindo que o loiro continuasse a se deleitar com a visão estonteante que era o corpo do menor. O pijama era de algodão azul escuro quentinho e largo, o que não deixava nem mesmo um vislumbre para os olhos claros do mais velho.

Ritsuka se virou para olhá-lo. Seu rosto tingido pelo tom rubro da vergonha, enquanto seus belos olhos violetas mal conseguiam encarar o rosto do Sentouki mais velho. Ele sabia que Soubi havia ficado olhando enquanto se trocava. No momento em que estava desesperado para se vestir e esconder seu corpo do olhar intenso do libriano, havia esquecido completamente de que estava vestindo-se na frente do mesmo. Só saber que ele ficara observando seu corpo com tanta atenção... Sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por sua espinha. Aquilo era demais para ele, um pobre pré-adolescente com orelhas.

- Ecchi... – murmurou baixinho, desviando o olhar do loiro.

- Gomen, mas é sua culpa Ritsuka. Você é adorável demais, não pude evitar – afirmou se aproximando e passando os braços ao redor do corpo pequeno, colocando-o contra seu corpo.

O calor confortável envolveu-os. Ambos fecharam os olhos e suspiraram baixinho, enquanto seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo, um pouco mais acelerado do habitual. Aquela era uma sensação única que, mesmo sendo a primeira vez que sentiam, eles sabiam que jamais poderiam sentir o mesmo com outra pessoa.

Ritsuka se mexeu os braços de Soubi, até se virar para ficar de frente para o mesmo, erguendo os olhos violetas com um pouco de hesitação. O libriano sorriu e apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Não deveria haver vergonha, medo, incertezas, ou hesitações entre eles. Era verdade que o futuro era incerto, nenhum deles poderia afirmar o dia de amanhã, mas como Sacrifice e Sentouki, havia uma única certeza para o futuro de ambos: eles estariam **sempre **juntos.

- Nee Soubi...

- Sim?

- Etto... Minhas... Minhas orelhas... – murmurou envergonhado, escondendo o rosto dos olhos azuis. – E-eu... Eu também quero... Perder minhas orelhas com você... Perder elas com meu Sentouki...

Aquelas palavras foram as melhores que Soubi havia escutado durante toda a sua vida. Ter a certeza de que Ritsuka o queria tanto quando ele, era algo essencial para que pudesse continuar firme em seu dever de protegê-lo. Curvou-se um pouco, depositando um beijo cálido nos cabeços negros ainda húmidos do banho, bem entre as orelhinhas.

- Ureshii Ritsuka. Hontou no ureshii. Demo... Temos que esperar, não é mesmo – falou sorrindo gentilmente, erguendo o rosto do menor para olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto proferia cada palavra. – Ritsuka ainda é muito novinho. Seria um problema se aparecesse sem orelhas agora.

Ritsuka corou. Tentando desfaçar a vergonha, empurrou o mais velho e andou até a pequena cama de solteiro, sentando-se sobre ela.

- Então? Por que você queria me ver, Soubi? – indagou, preferindo mudar de assunto. Aquela tema estava começando a constrangê-lo muito além do que era capaz de suportar.

O libriano precisou se controlar para não rir da atitude do moreno. Era realmente muito fofo vê-lo agir daquele jeito. Ao invés disse, se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante de Ritsuka, segurando-lhe a mão e colocando sobre ela um celular azul.

- Por causa da universidade, não poderei estar com você o tempo todo, então pensei que seria melhor se tivesse outro meio para nos comunicarmos – explicou sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto infantil. – Você vai poder me ligar quando quiser e mandar mensagens também.

Ritsuka sorriu ao entender o motivo, segurando o celular com cuidado. Aquele seria o meio dos dois compensarem o tempo que não estariam juntos.

- Arigato Soubi.

Para a surpresa do Sacrifice, Soubi cortou a pouca distância que havia entre eles, tocando seus lábios nos do menor em um beijo suave e inocente. Nada mais do que um tocar de lábios, mas o sentimento carregado naquele pequeno gesto era tão intenso que assustou Ritsuka, que pulou para trás com o rosto em chamas. Sua cauda estava eriçada para cima e as orelhas rígidas, tamanho o susto que havia levado. Não esperava aquele tipo de investida do loiro, afinal, ele não era 'muito novinho'?!

- Não precisa agradecer, Ritsuka – falou com um sorriso gentil, como se não houvesse acabado de beijar o menor, se divertindo com a expressão que este exibia.

- SOUBI ECCHI! – gritou, jogando o travesseiro contra o loiro, que apenas riu de sua atitude, amparando o objeto antes que lhe atingisse o rosto.

~~{::UnitedByBow::}~~

Yamato abraçou o travesseiro, enquanto olhava Kouya terminar de vestir a blusa de botões branca. A Zero de cabelos loiros suspirou. Detestava quando a morena não podia passar a noite junto com ela, mas como ambas precisavam ir a escola no outro dia, era melhor que cada uma dormisse em suas respectivas casas.

- Você está me olhando muito. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou Kouya, sentando-se na cama, olhando para a Sacrifice Zero com carinho.

- Estou pensando que quero logo arranjar um emprego e um apartamento, assim poderemos morar juntas – falou exibindo um sorriso matreiro, enquanto se levantava, sem fazer questão de esconder os seios desnudos da parceira, lhe dando um rápido selinho.

- Baka... – sussurrou Kouya, porém, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir com aquelas palavras.

Yamato voltou a sorrir e a puxou pelo braço, jogando-a na cama, para então lhe beijar com um pouco mais de intensidade.

- Nee Kouya... Você tem andado um pouco estranha desde que voltamos da casa da Nagisa-sensei – comentou Yamato, encerando o beijo e olhando com carinho para os olhos castanhos da Sentouki, erguendo a mão direita para lhe acariciar a bochecha.

Kouya não respondeu. Seus olhos castanhos encararam os olhos azuis. Aquilo que a irritava era algo que ela não gostava de expor para a Sacrifice, simplesmente, por temer uma separação. Era melhor manter tais preocupações longe dela. Afinal, o rosto de Yamato lhe parecia muito mais bonito quando sorria.

- Não é nada com o que se preocupar – respondeu, dando outro selinho em Yamato.

Yamato a encarou. Ela sabia que havia algo no olhar de Kouya, mas sabia que ela contaria quando pensasse ser a hora certa. Com essa certeza, beijou a Sentouki novamente, prendendo-a mais contra a cama. Talvez conseguisse convencê-la a ficar aquela noite.

~~{::UnitedByBow::}~~

*_Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia. Ritsuka._*

Soubi sorriu ao ver a mensagem no celular logo que chegou a universidade. Digitou uma resposta rápida, antes de guardar o celular e ir para sua sala. Conforme andava pelo campus, era capaz de sentir claramente os olhares de todos os demais. Não era para menos, pensou. Ele era o único ali que tinha orelhas, mas isso não importava para ele. Suas orelhas pertenceriam apenas a uma pessoa e essa pessoa era seu Sacrifice, assim como sabia que as orelhas de Ritsuka lhe pertenceriam no futuro.

Chegou à sala de aula e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras mais ao fundo. O professor ainda não havia chegado, fazendo com que todos os alunos estivessem descontraídos em conversas animadas. Soubi não se importou de tentar se misturar com eles, não era dado a ser muito sociável, por isso preferiu apenas ficar em seu lugar, olhando com carinho para o protetor de tela de seu celular: uma foto de Ritsuka dormindo. Algo que havia conseguido tirar na noite passada.

Estava totalmente distraído, tanto que até mesmo se assustou quando sentiu suas orelhas serem puxadas com certa força. Virou-se irritado para ver quem havia feito aquilo, deparando-se com um homem que deveria ter a sua idade. Ele tinha os cabelos verdes curtos, vários persignes nas orelhas e olhos castanhos. Assim como os outros, não possuía orelhas.

- São de verdade – falou o estranho, parecendo ainda mais surpreso ao constatar tal fato. – Pensei que fossem orelhas falsas...

- Falsas ou verdadeiras, minhas orelhas não são da sua conta – falou friamente, lançando um olhar gelado, tanto para ele, quando para um grupo mais atrás que parecia rir da cena.

- Haha... Foi mal, mas é que isso é uma surpresa. Não imaginei que alguém bonito ainda teria orelhas – justiçou-se descontraído, sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado de Soubi. – Sou Kaidou Kyo.

A resposta deveria ter sido uma tentativa de elogiar, mas não teve efeito no loiro, que apenas ignorou Kyo e voltou a observar em silêncio a foto de Ritsuka.

- Er... Você não é muito de falar, não é? – indagou Kyo sorrindo um pouco desconcertado. Aquela frase sempre funcionava! – Você deve ser tímido, não é mesmo? Só assim para ter orelhas ainda. Saiba que eu adoro os tímidos.

Soubi ignorou. Seu celular vibrou novamente. Uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Sorriu, pensando se seria de Ritsuka, mas era de Nagisa. Suspirou e abriu-a. O que sua professora queria? Não fazia nem mesmo uma semana que havia saído da escola.

*_Como foi o encontro com Loveless?_*

O loiro viu a mensagem e sentiu vontade de rir. Nagisa era realmente mais uma mãe do que uma professora, pelo menos para ele. Provavelmente ela deveria ter se controlado durante todo o dia anterior, para não lhe bombardear de mensagens e ligações, apenas para não interromper o primeiro momento dele com seu Sacrifice. Escreveu a resposta curta, porém verdadeira: _Perfeito_.

- Falando com quem? Mãe? Irmã? Namorada? – indagou Kyo curioso, tentando olhar para a mensagem que Soubi havia recebido.

Soubi lhe mandou outro olhar gelado, porém antes que pudesse responde de uma forma nada educada, o professor entrou na sala. Guardou o celular no bolço e voltou à atenção para a aula.

Kyo olhou para a expressão séria do loiro, apenas para dar um sorriso predador. Ele era do tipo que, quando mais difícil era a presa, mais prazer tinha em caçá-la. Por tanto, aquele loiro de orelhas era exatamente do seu tipo. Difícil de conseguir e que lhe daria ainda mais prazer quando conseguisse e, definitivamente, Kyo iria consegui-lo!

_**Continua no Próximo Capítulo...**_

* * *

_Oii õ/_

_O que acharam do capítulo? Eu tive um pouco de dificuldade de fazer a parte da Kouya e da Yamato, porque não sou muito boa com cenas yuri xP Pessoalmente, gostei mais da cena que fiz do Soubi e do Ritsuka rsrs x]_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo =D_

_Beijinhos a todos e até a próxima õ/_


End file.
